Is This A Happy Ending?
by CaskettFanfic
Summary: Set end of season 6: Its finally Castle and Beckett's wedding, the day that everyone has been waiting for. But what happens if this is not their happy ever after?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Everyone rose from their seats as the music started playing.

They all turned their heads as they saw Kate Beckett, wearing a beautiful white dress that was simple but so elegant. Her hair was wisped up into a tight bun with a delicate veil hanging from the back. Gracefully, she walked down the aisle with her father, nervously taking each step. She couldn't believe she was getting married to Richard Castle. Six years ago she would have never believed it. There he was; standing there with the biggest smile on his face. She was so scared but so happy that she was spending the rest of her life with this man. Her stomach was churning as she kept on going. She felt like she was walking for ages, as if time had stopped. 'Just relax…breathe,' Kate thought; her heart beating faster and faster as she got closer and closer to her ruggedly handsome man. If she could handle getting shot and almost dying multiple times then she could get through the wedding.

Richard Castle stood there as he watched the love of his life come towards him. He knew that the third time was the charm. After Gina, he never thought he would get married again. But then came Kate Beckett and his whole world changed. Even though he had been married twice before, he still felt the butterflies flying around in his stomach, yet, it was unlike the feeling he had in the last two weddings. Maybe he knew that this time it would finally be happy ever after?

As she reached Castle, Jim unlinked Kate's arm from his and quickly whispered good luck into her ear before he sat down. Jim sat next to an empty seat, knowing that Johanna was sitting there, even though she couldn't be there in person. Jim could feel she was watching over them, she couldn't miss their daughter's big day. Kate and Rick both faced each other and couldn't stop staring into each other's eyes. This was it, this was their moment.

'Welcome friends and family of Richard Castle and Katherine Beckett,' announced the minister, 'if anyone here has any reason why these two shouldn't be married, please speak now or forever hold your peace.' Anxiously, both Kate and Rick looked around the church but after a long moment of silence, they laughed and the ceremony continued. They then moved onto the vows.

'I, Richard Edgar Alexander Rodgers Castle..,' everybody laughed before he could say another word, including Kate. '…Take you, Katherine Houghton Beckett to be my wife. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honour you all the days of my life.' Kate had tears in her eyes as he spoke, she wouldn't be able to say her line next; she was speechless.

She giggled apprehensively before she said her peace. 'I, Katherine Houghton Beckett, take you…' she took a deep breath and continued quickly, 'Richard Edgar Alexander Rodgers Castle to be my husband.' Husband sounded really weird she thought, as she said the word. 'I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honour you all the days of my life… as long as you bring me more coffees.' The whole church filled with laughter simultaneously, as well as Rick and Kate.

'You have declared your consent before the Church. May the Lord in his goodness strengthen your consent and fill you both with his blessings. What God has joined, men must not divide,' said the minister. It was now time for exchanging rings.

Once the rings were exchanged, the minister finally announced what Rick and Kate had been waiting for…

'And now, as they have pledged their vows to each other, by the authority vested in me by the State of New York, I now pronounce you husband and wife… You may now kiss.'

Finally, after waiting a lifetime for this moment, they smiled at each other happily and leaned in to kiss each other. But, before they reached each other's lips, the church door burst open and a gunshot was fired, making an echo throughout the room. The church fell silent…

TO BE CONTINUED!


	2. Chapter 2

Kate sprang out of bed violently.

She woke up confused, realising where she was. 'Phew, it was only just a nightmare,' she thought, looking around her bedroom. There was still one more week until the wedding, but she still had a bad feeling. Something was wrong…

Castle.

He wasn't curled up next to her like he usually was. The space next to her was cold, but she could still smell his sweet sent on the pillow. Maybe he was in the kitchen having breakfast? She got out of bed and opened the door. And there he was, behind the counter making something tasty.

'Morning Kate,' Castle said as Kate walked into the kitchen, the smell of bacon and eggs wafted through the loft, 'what are you doing up so early?' Kate looked confused for a moment, the dream felt so real. Senator Bracken came through the church doors with a gun in his hand, and a big smirk on his face. This wasn't the first time she had this dream. The same dream kept replaying in her head for the past few nights. Maybe it was cold feet, she thought. But why did cold feet feel like this? Kate was certain that something was going to happen, as nothing came easy for her.

'Because Rick is a celebrity, there obviously was going to be a lot of publicity, so maybe that's why Bracken felt threatened?' Kate asked herself in her head, 'but why would Bracken reveal himself in front of everyone?'

'Kate?' Castle asked with concern, as Kate realised there was a long pause while she was in deep thought.

'Yeah Castle I'm fine,' she replied, sitting down and looking at all the nice food.

Castle looked at her for a moment, but then shook off the worry, 'You hungry?'

'Starving, mmmn what have you cooked for me this morning,' she said flirtatiously.

'Well, I didn't know what you fancied, so I've made bacon, eggs, toast and even pancakes.'

'That's very domestic Castle… but before we eat…' before Kate finished, she rushed round the counter to Castle, romantically staring into each other's eyes before she pulled him into a quick embrace. She groaned softly as she enjoyed the moment. All of her negative feelings disappeared, she felt safe in Ricks arms. All of the worry, fear and anxiety was no longer there. She was happy.

Rick felt exactly the same way. But he knew something was bothering her. He couldn't figure out what the problem was, but she had been very distant the past few days and kept going into deep thought. However, he knew that she would tell him when the time was right, so he would wait.

They pulled out of their embrace as Kate's phone rang. Castle sighed loudly while Beckett ran to her phone.

'Beckett,' she said dispiritingly.

Castle waited as Kate said the usual, _'We're on our way.'_

After a minute, Kate put the phone down and gave a sorrowful look at Castle.

'Dead body?' Castle asked.

'Yeah…don't worry, we can make out loads once the case is closed,' she smiled.

'Good.' Castle bent down and kissed Kate on the cheek. She then quickly rushed to get ready.

He then went over to the counter and realised Kate didn't touch her food.

'Hey, Kate you forgot your breakfast!'

_**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review and tell me what you want to see happen. If anyone wants me to include a particular storyline/scene then I'm open all ears :D**_

_**Btw, I am going to update every Sunday.**_


End file.
